This application requests $2 million in Federal funds to support the construction of 7.5 laboratory modules and 11 alcoves for the University of Colorado School of Dentistry (UCSD) in the new Research Complex 1 located at the new Fitzsimons Campus of the UCHSC. The additional scope of this project, to be funded by UCHSC, includes four alcoves, one environmental room, one glass wash room, one darkroom, five procedure rooms, one linear equipment room, 11 offices, one conference room, one conference and break room, and one administration and secretarial suite. The total construction costs for this project are $4.3 million, of which $2.3 million in matching funds will be provided by UCHSC. The total cost for Research Complex 1 at the Fitzsimons Campus is $216 million. The investigators in this request are seven research faculty members in three departments in the UCSD, which is one of five schools of UCHSC. These investigators have generated $4,288,227 in direct support in the past year, the majority of which comes from the National Institutes of Health (NIH). They are currently located in inefficient space on the Ninth Avenue campus of UCHSC and in space rented from the Fitzsimons Redevelopment Authority adjoining the new UCHSC campus. The research program of the UCSD is scheduled to move to the South Building of the Research Complex 1 in June 2004. The new facilities will bring the basic science investigators of the UCSD in close proximity with one another and with investigators from other research disciplines with whom they collaborate. These investigators will have ready access to core facilities and the vivarium that will be housed in the complex, and the new laboratories will greatly enhance research productivit